


The Little Moments

by OctagonsRule



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Potential for ship to be read in, You decide!, but also possible close friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctagonsRule/pseuds/OctagonsRule
Summary: There's a cool cave over on South Island, and its not like anyone's else is going to check it out.Ch 1: Shadow and Sonic have have a moment to reenact their first real conversation.Ch 2: Sonic and Shadow find out that rainfall makes a great baseline for a song.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Little Moments

The nighttime sky was something to behold out here on South Island, a place no one ever thought of when there was nothing to do other than enjoy what nature had shaped. In a world cluttered with objectives, standards and so much  _ noise _ , the relative silence of the wind, the water and the nighttime creatures in their scurrying was a relief.

Looking up into the sky began to make his eyes water soon enough, drawing his focus back to the surprising find of the evening. Red and white shoes brought the hedgehog into a structure with walls smoothed over ages and space plenty for more than just one but hardly more than 5.

There wasn’t any light, but he could see well enough to note a rock the right size for a sit, and so sit he did. It was even quieter within the cave, almost as though the whole world had been muffled away. . .   
  
And after 5 minutes, its present of boredom was one he could hardly withstand. The location was to be forsaken, never again explored, had it not been for a knock by the entrance echoing and drawing his eyes to meet the visitor. That blue hedgehog again, of all places. . .

Sonic’s smirk let him know that thought had been said aloud, yet the slip up didn’t bring him the scowl those that knew him would expect.    
  
“I found you, Faker!” was given in kind, as had become a kind of ritual between the two hedgehogs whenever they met by pure happenstance. The way the blue blunder chose to walk rather than zip inside suggested this was a different kind of meeting, however, and as such Shadow withheld his rebuttal.

A whole 3 seconds passed in silence before a soap show began pointedly tapping against the dusty floor (impressive, really), another 2 before the question finally struck and Sonic’s wavering grin renewed. “Ooooooooh, how did I-? Come on Shads, you think I didn’t notice you started listening when I was talking about all the places I’ve been? Your ears are a total tell, bud.”

“They are not.”   
  
“You’re covering them right now.”   
  
“Oh really? Who’s the faker now, its too dark in here for you to see such a thing that isn’t at all happening.”

The laugh was held in, poorly, by the teen as he strode with a confidence that never wavered into the pitch and, for a moment, vanished aside from his snickers. An object creaked with complaints of age and disuse while a match was struck and discarded half as fast when flame met a wick and bloomed. As his eyes adjusted it became clear it was a lamp, kerosine by the smell.

The look on the smug idiot’s face was worth the added range of sight when his eyes wandered toward what had been wreathed in night. There were comics worn down but intact, 1/4th a pingpong table missing the net, and drawings scribbled and held against the far corner of the wall by peeling tape.

A particular piece of graffito caught his eye as Sonic elaborated with a sweep of an arm, “Yeah, and who do you think found this nook in the first place wise guy? I’ll give you a hint, it wasn’t Tails.”   
  
“Clearly, even younger he would know how to spell ‘says’ correctly.”

“H-HeY, hey now! No being mean to the * _ snrk _ * King of the Kave thank you very much! Leave that ‘tude at the door mister,” Sonic scolded with a smile he couldn’t quash to sell the bit. 

“ _ Sez _ you.” Shadow had never seen Sonic collapse faster, and found himself grateful for preemptively shielding his ears as the space was filled past the brim with his parallel’s distinct laugh. It didn’t last long, the hero curling from a lack of air and a squeak about not being able to  breathe , but something about it brought a warmth to his chest. 

“I-Is this why you’re never funny? Cause we can’t handle it? I sure can’t _hoo_ ,” Sonic conceded as he unwound and lay on his back, unbothered but how dirty and disheveled his quills became. Shadow gave an unamused stare, smile sliding away as he turned his nose up with a cross of the arms. 

“Excuse you, I’m always hilarious.” 

“ _ okay  _ let’s go with that.”

The silence came back as wind rushed and whirled outside in unseen patterns, but for some reason the stifling restlessness failed to return in kind. Before Shadow could quite figure out why, Sonic had to derail his musings as came naturally for the chatterbox. 

“Hey, you know. .. . you’re welcome here anytime. Not like anybody knows its here- I wasn’t kidding, not even Tails. If life gets too much-”

When he raised a hand, he was surprised that in that instant the offer went silent. Looking down brought red to green for a minute without impatience before Sonic was given a nod. By how much brightness the resulting happiness brought to the space, the lamp seemed almost redundant.

With a  _ hup _ and a hop, red and white shoes landed once more upright on the floor, gloves dusting off what only a bath would assist. A tarnished hand reached out and was met without hesitation, expecting a shake but getting a pull to stand and clasp with the other. If he didn’t know any better, Shadow may have accused Sonic’s eyes of glowing on their own from how excited the speedster was.

“Let’s go a run!”

“A  _ run _ ?”

“Yeah!!”

“And when does that NOT turn into a race, hedgehog?”

“It’ll only get there if you don’t keep up-” Sonic’s voice was cut off but Shadow gave him a light pat on the side of the face and getting a half step close, nearly nose to nose. Voice quiet and rumbling with the start of a laugh, he shared, “Don’t keep up? I think  _ you’re _ the one who can’t keep up around here. You’re not even good enough to match my pace~”

Utilizing the stunned state he’d gotten his opponent into, his hand was easy to slip from Sonic’s grasp as he spoke, turning all the while and absolutely shooting off into the night with a wink like Rouge had trained him on. 

Sure, he missed Sonic’s direct reaction, but the gasp at the lead being stolen right out from under the so-called fastest thing alive was worth it. The bit of red visible even while Sonic was a blur, overcompensating to make up for the distance between them was what finally got to Shadow. Letting his own voice loose in a ragged laugh as they sped along, lost in the moment and thinking how ridiculous his rival must appear, unable to tell as the adrenaline muted the world outside of South Island that red rested on his own face as well. 


End file.
